CErverton
CErverton is the first and the spawn town of World III. A huge amount of regular userbase work was put into CErverton; five of the main buildings were created by users in a build competition between World II and III. Originally only one user build was going to be used in the new spawn town; however the Staff thought that so many of them were too good to not be used. History On August 11th, 2012, after GameSultan had saved all of the winning builds, a new world was started, and the Staff roamed the newly generated terrain in search of a spot to start the new spawn city. It didn't really matter because despite the spot they picked, the surrounding area was leveled using worldedit to speed up the process of getting the server open again. Setting things up did not take very long; the winning builds along with a few other carried-over features merely needed to be imported and pasted. Aside from aesthetics and adding plot outlines, the town basically set itself up. Aside from the Staff, a certain group of regular users were the first people to step foot in CErverton, (and by extension, World III) those users being the ones who had placed in the build competition. Among the first CErvertonians were UnbiasTobias, gabe5805, Theodstar, BeansAndRice209, The_Fly_Ninja, jimanator2000 and SirMonocle. After things were all set up, the world was opened on August 12th, 2012, and the town soon blossomed with activity. The layout and geography of CErverton remained largely the same until the Staff decided a Mayor of CErverton would be needed to more successfully govern and take care of the general area. With Friend1y's inauguration over The_Fly_Ninja and pigfish99, he became CErverton's first Mayor on December 17th, 2012. Upon his election, his proposed and acted-upon ideas include the CErverton Beautification Act, plans for a proper town hall, a skyscraper district, a large suspension bridge, among others. Mere days after he was elected, a huge portion of land behind the Spleef Arena was cleared in order to make room for his new ideas. Residencies Below is a list resident properties in CErverton by the end of World III * Fleet Warehouse 2.0 (Eagle) * Kratos' Pad * watertank's plot * Hearthfire (Blackart5) * Mr_Meeps' House * bullseyeJK's house * Password's Residence * RPG28's Potion Shop * Reyes12's House * MasterGibbles' House * Rising Hardware * Tadg's Spawn Town Party Palace * pigfish99's floating box * Error1355's House * Lady_Ninane's House * Hayati Radio Tower * Sultan's lot * McTad's * CShop * Shep's Starter Home * Jshan23's House * HazMatt94's House * Unknown spruce wood building * Unknown quartz/obsidian building * Unknown building with an Italian flag * Unknown stone brick building * Unknown stone/netherrack building * Unknown wood and cobble tower (likely 3Robot) The Big 7 Structures The Big 7 structures are the main builds brought over from the build competition/past worlds and pasted into CErverton. They are the following: *The Spawn Building, built by UnbiasTobias and friends gabe5805 and Theodstar. (1st place) *The Information Hub, built by The_Fly_Ninja (2nd place) *The Diamond Ruins, built by BeansAndRice209 (3rd place) *The CErver Saloon, built by SirMonocle (4th place) *The Warp Station, built by jimanator2000 (5th place) *The Library, built by Eagle in late World II was brought over to avoid having to make a new one so soon after. *The Spleef Arena, built by Eagle in World I, remodled by Eagle and GameSultan in World II. 'Others' Though sometimes not included in the main 7 bring-over line up, the following were also brought over to World III *RooCEvelt Field Mall , built by UnPhair in World I, has been a staple in spawn towns since. *Staff Statues, built by Eagle in World II, displayed in front of the Spleef Arena. Name CErverton went without a name for at least 2 months, and was usually just called Spawn. Various names including the word CErver were tossed around between Sultan, Tad and Eagle for a good while without settling on anything. CErverton was brought up, which Eagle initially disliked due to it sounding repetitive after having World II's Ironton, though it grew on him and everybody else, and it became the official name. CErver Christmas 2.png|CErverton decorated for December 2012 OldCErverton.png|CErverton on August 11th, 2012. Only the main building, the Staff Statues and the Spleef Arena have been pasted so far. CErversary 2.png|CErverton on the 2nd CErversary: January 15th, 2013 CErverton Cake.png|A cake built in the middle of town by Eagle for CErversary 2. Category:World III Category:Location Category:Town Category:Spawn Town